


The Ramblings Of Jared Padalecki

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: More pillow talk and talk and talk and talkFollows "Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Jen?"

 

"You said you'd let me sleep if I let you suck me off."

 

"I'm not tired."

 

"Jay, just close your eyes, I promise that you'll fall asleep."

 

"I tried that."

 

"Count some sheep then."

 

~

 

"J-J-Jennnnnn?"

 

"Why are you laughing."

 

"You know those Serta sheep?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Don't you think they're kinda gay?"

 

"Jared, I swear to God!"

 

"What? They look gay!"

 

"They're not real sheep. They're cartoons. Cartoons aren't gay."

 

"Oh please! You did NOT just say that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Cartoon characters can so be gay! I mean really REALLY gay! Look at Bert and Ernie!"

 

"They're puppets, Jared."

 

"Ok, Fred and Barney! They sooo were doin each other on lunch breaks. I mean honestly - why do you think they wore dresses?"

 

~

 

"You're still laughing."

 

 

"N-n-no I'm not!"

 

"Jared, I can feel the bed shaking. Now shut up, I'm really tired."

 

"Bugs Bunny's gay too. I mean look how many times he dressed up in drag."

 

"Bugs Bunny wasn't gay."

 

"Oh...he sooo was."

 

"Would you put on a dress?"

 

"No."

 

"But you're gay, and if Bugs is gay because he wore dresses, then you must wear them."

 

"I'm not in denial!"

 

"But Bugs is?"

 

"Yeah, and Elmer."

 

"He's gay too?"

 

"No, but totally has a little dick, why else would he have such big guns?"

 

"He has a shotgun Jared. All shotguns are big."

 

"Dean's aren't."

 

"That's because they're sawed off, idgit."

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"WHAT?"

 

"If you could meet anybody, dead or alive, who would it be?"

 

"I don't know. I'm to tired to answer that question."

 

"Come on, there has to be someone. Who would it be?"

 

"Jared..."

 

"Come on Jen, tell me."

 

"Uhhh, will you get off me? You weigh a ton...I'm thinking that you need to start eating salads."

 

"I'm perfectly proportioned for someone that's six-five douche bag!"

 

"Awwww, did I make wittle Jarwed mad?"

 

"Stop it! You know I hate it when you talk to me in a baby voice!"

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"Jensen?"

 

"Jen? You awake? - - - I think if I could meet anybody dead or alive, I'd pick you."

 

"You already know me."

 

"I knew you weren't asleep."

 

"You can't pick me, you already know me."

 

"I can pick whoever I want, and I pick you."

 

"Come here, I wanna cuddle."

 

"You're just a big softy, Jen, anybody ever tell you that?"

 

"Once or twice. Mostly this annoying yapping puppy that followed me home one day and never left."

 

"Why do I find it really hot when you call me your puppy?"

 

"I don't know, because you're weird like that."

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You wanna give your puppy a bath? He's really dirty."

 

"How about I just scratch you behind your ears?"

 

"I have an itch that needs to be scratched, but it ain't behind my ears."

 

"You go run the bath water, I'll get the waterproof lube."

 

~end


End file.
